


Reckless

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, shit drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that vapp hotel episode gave me back my jjp happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

It has been a long time since GOT7 has gathered all together for an episode of V App in their hotel room. Having shit internet connection caused the boys to rebroadcast their earlier failed attempt causing Yugyeom to be sandwiched between Jaebum and Jinyoung. For some unknown reason, Jaebum just felt like showing his face to the fans upclose before settling back to the bed. As Jackson and Bambam do all the unnecessary talking and Mark and Youngjae being all cuddly at the side, Jaebum was now trying to make himself comfortable on the bed again as he looks at Jinyoungie who was also looking at him. He felt like reaching out for Jinyoung, touching his nape and whisper sweet nothings to him. Love you. He mouthed at the younger guy. Jinyoung tensed and tried to look away from Jaebum (they were currently on a VApp broadcast, for heaven’s sake) so he looked towards Yugyeom’s way who was trying to hold back his laughter. The maknae just settles on eyeing his hyung playfully until Jaebum wrapped his arm around him after letting go of Jinyoung. 

“Hyung, you are becoming careless.” Yugyeom whispered to his leader.

“I don’t care…” Jaebum singsonged in a low voice and turned his attention to the broadcast once again.

Jinyoung just internally rolled his eyes at his hyung’s antics and turned to Yugyeom who was teasing him with his facial expression that ranges from a smirk to a full blown smile. Jinyoung can’t help but smile back at Yugyeom giddily.

**Author's Note:**

> For C, my co-spazzer during this epic V App Episode and to the rest of the JJ Crew. I’m sleepy. Sorry for a shit drabble. I just can’t help but think that JB was being so reckless on showing his affection for Jinyoung. LMAO.


End file.
